Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King
Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King is a story by User:DrBelzig. It is a sequel to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and it takes place two months before the events of Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis. Plot Summary shortly The story takes place in 1939. Indy and his friends must find the holy statue of the hindus', the Golden King and the four magic stones that bring it to life before the Nazis can. Hitler knows that the statue, known as Gan-Bernesh by the hindus, contains powers that can lead the Third Reich into world domination. Plot Summary The year is 1939. The story begins with Indiana Jones searching for a mysterious, egg-shaped stone in the mansion of the Cuban crime lord, Hector Emanuel, in Havana. Indy eventually finds the stone, but he is also found by Emanuel and his armed men. Indy desides to escape and leave the stone rather than to get killed in the gunfire. He makes his way to the airport and returns to the United States. Soon Indy is back teaching his class. But it seems that adventure never leaves Indy alone, when his friend Marcus Brody appears to his class during a lesson. After the lesson, Marcus takes Indy to see Major Eaton and Colonel Musgrove from the US Intelligence. They tell Indy, that the Nazis are now searching for Gan-Bernesh, the so-called Golden King, the legendary statue of the hindus' containing awesome powers that could lead the Third Reich into world domination. But they need the find the four magic stones that bring the statue alive. Indy now understands, that the artifact he was searching for in Emanuel's mansion was one of these stones. Emanuel has propably sold the stone to the Nazis. Now Indy needs to find these stones before the Nazis can. Eaton and Musgrove tell Indy to go to Peru to meet George McHale, who knows the location of one of the stones. Indy then makes his way to Peru the next day by traveling in an aeroplane. Soon after his arrival, he is kidnapped by two Nazi agents. They take Indy into their hideout and demand him to tell everything he knows about the Golden King and the stones. Indy doesn't tell and the Nazis prepare to kill him. But right after the other agent puts a gun on Indy's forehead, he is knocked out with a vase. The mysterious savior takes the remaining agent down by shooting him with the unconscious Nazi's gun. The rescuer is revealed to be McHale. The Nazis had kidnapped also him. He sets Indy free and they make their way to Mac's apartment, where he keeps one of the stones. Mac tells Indy, that he had found the stone from outskirts of this town. Mac also tells, that one of his friends, Susan "Susie" Willis has also recovered one stone. She lives in a small village near Berlin. Indy and Mac make their way there by an aeroplane. They arrive, and Mac takes Indy to Susan. Susan tells about the stone she had recoverd in Berlin. She is constantly worried, that the Nazis can find the stone anytime. The trio drives to Berlin with the stone found in Peru. Susan takes Indy and Mac to the site where she had found one of the stones. They find the stone, but when they are about to leave, a group of Nazis led by the ruthless Major Wernstrom take the stone and Indy, Mac and Susie with them. They are taken to a Nazi arms factory in Berlin. There Indy meets a rival Nazi archaelogist, Ernst von Bick and his two viscious partners, Dr. Edgar Belzig and Colonel Waltz. Von Bick tells Indy about a temple in India where the Golden King is been kept. Indy manages to set himself free. He causes a small-scale war in the factory, which eventually leads to the death of Wernstroms right hand man, Sergeant Wagner. Then Indy sets Mac and Susie free and they flee to the Berlin Airfield, but they have lost the two stones for the Nazis. Indy is planning to use the zeppelin LZ-138 for their escape. But just when they are about to escape in the airship, Wernstrom and his men arrive and they bind Indy and his two friends into the promenade area of the zeppelin. Soon also von Bick, Belzig and Waltz arrive. Now they use the airship to make their way to India. A few days later they finally arrive to India. There the Nazis have set up a little camp around the Temple of Gan-Bernesh. The heroic trio manages soon to break free. They quietly escape the zeppelin to a small village nearby. There the villagers tell Indy that the Nazis had used their village as a resource for food and drink and the villagers will soon have nothing left to eat. Indy, Mac and Susie return to spy on the Nazi camp. Unfortunately, Major Wernstrom spots them. Quickly the trio finds a car and Wernstrom starts a wild chase with a truck. Indy and his two friends and Wernstrom and his Nazi partners make fastly their way through the jungles of India. Indy succeeds to avoid a dangerous cliff but Wernstrom is not as lucky. His truck goes off the cliff, resulting in his death. The heroic trio returns to the Nazi camp. They are just in time to see von Bick, Belzig and Waltz enter the temple. Indy, Mac and Susie quietly make their way into the temple so, that the Nazis in the camp can't see them. Soon the trio finds the three bad guys in the temple. Armed with firearms, they make Indy and his friends just witness as they insert the three stones in to the holes surrounding the Golden King. Indy thinks he is victorious, because the Nazis do not have the fourth stone. But then von Bick tells Indy, that the Nazis have had the fourth stone all the time. Now von Bick inserts the final stone in to the final hole. First nothing happens. But then, all four stones shoot a mysterious energy beam. The beams combine to a large energy ball over the Golden King. The energy ball shoots one more beam and it hits the King. Waltz can just whisper "Wunderbar..." as the golden statue stands up. The three Nazis are greatly interested about this walking weapon of mass destruction, but Indy has a bad feeling about whats going to happen. Soon the joy of the Nazis is turned into sheer horror, as the sympathic-looking statue's face turns into a terrifying, demonic form. The floor around von Bick, Belzig and Waltz crumbles down, revealing deep lava pits. Now the demonic Gan-Bernesh punishes the fools, who had awaken him without fear and respect. The Golden King shoots some sort of golden dust from his hand towards the screaming Waltz, who turns into gold, killing him. Belzig tries to escape, but the King shoots him with a lightning bolt from his hand, causing him to catch fire. In pain and terror the flaming Belzig accidentally trips and falls into a lava pit. Now the Golden King turns around and looks von Bick. The King raises his hand and shoots the same kind of dust he used on Waltz towards von Bick. But von Bick does not turn into gold. Gruesomely he is turned into dust and sand, resulting in his death. After taking out the three Nazis, the Golden King touches the energy ball which had brought him to life. This causes the temple to start to crumble down. Indy, Mac and Susie manage to escape. Unfortunately, when they have left the temple behind, they accidentally run straight into the Nazi camp. The Nazi soldiers aim the trio with their machine guns and rifles. But then the rescuers arrive. The villagers of the nearby village attack to the camp with weapons. Indy, Mac and Susie can now escape. Soon they have arrived back to the United States. Indy feels, that this is not the last time he will hear about the Nazis... Characters and appearences Heroes: *'Indiana Jones'. *'George "Mac" McHale'. A British MI-6 agent, who is helping Indy in his quest to find the statue. *'Susan "Susie" Willis'. Also British, Willis is also helping Indy. Villains: *'Ernst von Bick'. The major antagonist. A professional Nazi archaelogist, von Bick was ordered to find the Golden King by Adolf Hitler himself. *'Dr. Edgar Belzig'. A sadistic Nazi agent, who is helping von Bick to find the Golden King. *'Colonel Gerhard Waltz'. Waltz is a colonel of Wehrmacht, Germany's defence force. Waltz is in charge of the troops helping and protecting von Bick. Minor Characters: *'Marcus Brody'. Indy's friend in the Marshall College. *'Major Wernstrom'. The right hand of Colonel Waltz. *'Sergeant Wagner'. A muscular Nazi soldier aiding Major Wernstrom. *'Hector Emanuel'. A Cuban crime lord. *'Adolf Hitler'. The Fuehrer of the Nazi Germany. (mentioned only) Artifacts *Gan-Bernesh, the Golden King *The four magic stones *Ark of the Covenant (mentioned only) *The Holy Grail (mentioned only) Places *United States of America -Marshall College -Indiana's house *Peru *Cuba -Havana -Emanuel's mansion *Germany -Berlin -The Nazi arms factory *India -The Temple of Gan-Bernesh Transportation *The zeppelin LZ-138 Organisations *Third Reich *The US Intelligence Category:Browse Category:Stories Category:Articles by DrBelzig